Death Seekers
by rathilluser1-tamahome1
Summary: After Riku and Sora return to Destiny Islands, Kairi gets pregnant. Riku and Kairi don't know how to tell him. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Death Seekers Ch 1

When I was a child, my father would always be teaching me something about swordsmanship. My mother taught me some things like; healing and sewing.

But where my story actually starts is when my parents are still teenagers.

Friendship…love…lust…helplessness, guilt…marriage…secrets…Organization XIII.

Organization XIII…now that's an interesting subject. It's kind of a funny thing because my parents used to be in it but still are. When I joined the Organization, I was still in grade school, having to be called the Light Princess of Darkness. With that name, also came a price…

the mark of a Death Seeker

At first I didn't understand exactly what 'it' was, but I eventually figured out what it was. When my parents got their marks, my mother almost died from it but my father was able to take the pain that came with it. Because you have to be awake to get it…not asleep!

Even to this day, I still only know 4 other members of the Organization; my parents, their best friend, and their leader. The leader also treats me like her daughter because she never got married or had any children of her own.

My parents' story starts when they were teenagers and lived on Destiny Islands together.

It was a week before her birthday. She was so excited, didn't really know why…she just couldn't wait to see him when he came back. Just to pass the time she would think about when he would come and visit her in her subconscious when she was asleep. But usually when she did that, she would end up sleeping no matter where she was. The most recent dream of him frightened her so much, she tried to commit suicide. But it never worked. Selphie always stopped her.

Most of the time her dreams would be of just them two, but others would be of him fighting the heartless…with her alongside him. He always had her hand in his, when he would do that she felt the power within him grow so much. It didn't frighten her…he was protecting her. When they would fight together he would have his keyblade, Dusk, and she would have her keyblade, Dawn. But other than the dreams, she has been totally fine.

When he left two years ago, shortly after she got a band together with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. The songs that she sang were about him, 'only him.' And now, two years later, they had one cd out 'My Thoughts, Saving Me.' But now that they would be coming back soon, she could reform the band to be the two boys and her.

The sand that was on the beach was cold under his feat as it crunched while he was staggering to her house. Even though he had beaten Xemnas with his friend and ended up using too much of his power at once, he was weakened and there was blood trickling down his face from the cuts. He didn't know where his friend was that helped him beat Xemnas, but the only thing that he had hoped would be awake right now was the girl that he visited every night in her dreams and had grown up with him since he was little was…..Kairi. He didn't want his friend…..Sora…, to take her away from him. Not this time…just not this time. He kept on walking, actually staggering towards her house, looking for any sign that she was awake or at least at home. And that was when he saw it, the light was on. 'Good, she's...at least home'… He thought silently. But just as he was about to knock on her door, the pain slowly started to come back to him. He hated pain, just this pain he couldn't take at all. So the only thing that he knew would get her to come to the door was to beat on the door….no! He could just yell for her, she knew his voice…. "Kairi…..Kairi!" And that's when he heard some footsteps coming towards the door, then stopped….and that's when he saw her. She didn't look that different from when he saw her but after just about a minute or so he collapsed, unable to take the pain anymore.

About 5-10 minutes earlier, Kairi sat on her bed just thinking about some things, mainly Riku and when he was coming back. Last night he told her that he would be back in a day or two, and she knew he loved her…and he told her that and had even proposed to her. He didn't give her a ring, but he wanted to and was going to when he got back to her, but…instead…he sealed it with a kiss (a very passionate one). When he kissed her, she could have sworn that he had sent some of his power into her, so in some way shape or form she could feel him. She loved that feeling, but Kairi loved the man that the feeling came from even more. "When do you think he's coming back Teddie?" She thought out loud to herself and that was when she heard him, not really heard him (only a little) but felt him. For some reason I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know. So I walked a little faster to the door to see if he was alright. "He better be alright,…otherwise I'll…." Kairi thought outloud. She got to the door but stopped when she had her hand on the doorknob. 'Why am I hesitating?' She thought. 'Just open the door and he will be there, just open the goddamned door.' And that's when she finally did it, but when she finally saw who was on the other side…her eyes just started to water up. "Riku, what happened to you?..." Kairi just stared back at him…waiting for an answer from him…

…but never got one. The only thing that he did at that moment was he took her hand and grabbed the upper part of her arm and stared back into her eyes, tears falling one after the other from the two, …and that's when it happened.

With the last of his strength that he could muster, he put his hand on the back of her waist and gave her a kiss just like the one when he proposed to her. But that was in a dream, this one was real, the only difference was that it didn't last as long. He was finally able to say something, so he whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry I took so long." And that was it for him as he collapsed into her arms. Kairi stood there and held him very protectively against her heart.

"Why is he so heavy?!" She thought aloud, her body fighting to stand gave in and collapsed. Kairi knew he was heavy but didn't think he was that heavy. When she found herself lying underneath him she gave the brightest blush that was almost burning the skin on her face and on her chest where she found her friend, now lover that was lying on her haphazardly. "Hey…baby.., we need to get out of the doorway and get our wounds cleaned." Kairi looked up and chuckled to herself and the thought of leaving the door open. As she pushed the door closed, she could feel something ripping that was on her body. And that was when she noticed that the wound she had gotten burst open, and she had fallen back on her knees.

When she fell she noticed that Riku's body started to stir, after he had gotten his strength back, or at least some of it, he sat up and looked at the women he loved and why she had her arms placed tightly against her chest. As he looked closer and where her arms were placed, he remembered the wound she had gotten from protecting him.

~/~

As Sora saw Kairi standing there in front of him, he didn't know if she was going to turn around and look at him until he looked past her. When he looked past her, Sora noticed somebody dressed in black just like the other Unknowns he had meet before but something was different about him. The main thing he noticed was the hair….silver. Could it be him...Riku!? The last time he saw him was two years ago when he was in Kingdom Hearts, but he wasn't sure it was him…it can't be him…or could it!? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kairi walking towards him. "Kairi,…"

"Riku come back with me…" she stretched her arm out to him, but Sora still wasn't sure it was the friend he had grown up with. So he reached his hand out to stop her but Kairi just brushed his hand away, "I know it's him Sora!, you can't stop me." She stood there staring at him now with some tears falling from her eyes. As she looked back over her shoulder at Riku even more tears feel so she looked back at Sora quickly and ran over to where Riku was standing. Since her tears were still falling she just wrapped her arms around him and she pressed her face into his chest. "Are you coming back with me?" All of a sudden everything went silent. Kairi felt him tense up under her. "What's wro…" As her arms that were around him became stiff, Riku did the same, but with only one arm and he put his other finger against her lips.

"Shhh, love…something's wrong…" For the first time since they found him, he glanced over his shoulder at Sora. He couldn't remove the blindfold to him yet, not yet, not until their home safe and she is in his arms. Only then could he tell Sora what's happened in the past two years…and that's when he figured out who was watching them, mainly him.

"Riku, do you honestly think that Zexion can save you from me for a second time, then you're sadly mistaken." He looked down at the ground, but still had his arms around her. "Do you know what happens to traitors? You don't want her to get hurt now do you?" He looked back up…

"Xemnas, what did you do to Zexion?" Riku looked at Kairi only to find that she was looking at Xemnas. "Tell me what you did to him!?" Riku grabbed Kairi and led her to where Sora was standing. "Watch her." He asked Sora. Sora nodded his head with his eyes wide open and mouth hanging open.

He walked back over to where Xemnas was and asked him where his friend was again. "Where. Is. He. Xemnas!" Riku stood in front of him, maybe about nine to ten feet away from him. But now with a single tear leaving a streak on his face. "Tell me whe…" He yelled at him until Xemnas ended up right in front of him with his hand around Riku's neck slowly squeezing the life out of him.

Xemnas started yelling at him, "Do you really want to know where your dear little friend is?!" And then all of a sudden a vision entered their minds of a man that looked like he could be around his early twenties lying up against what looked like a wall in a prison with a bullet through his skull. And the young man looked like he had his wrists and ankles bound to the wall and floor, so he couldn't escape to save his friends or…himself.

When the vision was over, Xemnas had his smirk on his face but when he saw Kairi and Riku's faces it made him laugh. They cried even more than they already were but Riku started the yelling first. "Why did you do that to him!?" He choked out, "Why did you do that to him!?" He screamed his heart out.

Sora really didn't understand 'exactly' what was going on, but he figured out that the man he just saw in that vision was Riku's friend. Why was Kairi crying also? How did she know him? She never met him because she was safe back on Destiny Islands? Right? He wasn't so sure what was going on anymore…

Riku couldn't stand Xemnas's laugh anymore, because he could feel that he wasn't just laughing at him. "Riku…Kairi, listen to me…the only way to destroy him is if both of you attack him at the same time…that's the only way. Kairi…I wish that I could have found someone that's just like you that I could've fallen in love with. You've got a good man Kairi…Riku….protect her like I protected you when Diz gave me the job to protect you. I hope I served you well your highness…I'll miss you two…" Riku felt calmer after hearing from his friend, Zexion. So without hesitation, he kicked Xemnas so hard in the stomach he was sent flying at the wall head first.

"Maybe that will keep him down for at least a few minutes." Riku got up from where he was kneeling and started to walk to where Sora and Kairi were sitting. As he was walking towards them, Kairi looked up at him still with some tears falling down her face. But he never stopped walking, even though the blindfold was still over his eyes, he kept his eyes on hers and as she kept looking at him with a smile on their faces. "Hey guys, let's go home…" Riku turned back around only to hear something that was moving, Xemnas.

"he he, my dear Prince, you said you would kill me. But you can't if I kill you first!" He yelled.

As Xemnas got up from where he was sitting he started to run towards Riku until… "Rikkkuuuu!" Kairi screamed as she ran towards him and stopped right in front of him.

But Xemnas never stopped, he didn't care who he hurt even if she was the one. Riku was his target, and if the girl got in his way…..she had to be….eliminated.

"Kairi, go back to Sora…."

"No, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore and I don't care if I get hurt. As long as I'm protecting you, you won't be harmed. I love you too much to see you get hurt." Kairi continued to stand, never moving from her spot….she outstretched her arms going only half way….

And that's when everything stopped, like it was frozen in time. And Xemnas couldn't move, nor could Kairi or Sora. But I could, why!?

'Help her Riku. I stopped time so you could stop him from attacking her again like he was going to. I know how much you love her, but what would you do if she dies…'

"I would rather die." Riku could hear his voice again, Zexion's voice.

'So help her. But once the sword leaves her body,...' he was cut off again.

"Yeah I'll help her, but not because you told me to. I love her to much to see her doing this for me." Riku slowly laid her hands down at her sides and wrapped his arms around her, one above the sword and the other below it and he breathed in and out slowly and said his final goodbye to his friend.

"Hey Zexion, see you later pal." Zexion just smiled as he breathed out slowly, and pulled her body with him as fast as he could to not hurt her anymore than she already was. When he heard her whimper, he knew time was back to normal…

It all came flooding back to him,...her screams, the fight, the blood, and ...his screams and tears. Riku didn't want to remember any of it; he kept his eyes on her as she watched him. She would gasp for air every time she would try to breath. He would gladly want to remember everything from that incident except for the way she would squirm from the amount of pain she was in. Riku knew Kairi can't stand any form of pain. He hated to see her look like that, it felt like he could feel the pain coming off of her into him and it would kill him a little bit each time it happened. Kairi tightly griped his shirt, sobbed a little and with her other hand she grabbed his right hand with hers very tightly. He didn't care. "Hey Kairi,..." He started to ask her. "...I need to get you cleaned up."

He picked her up or at least he helped her stand up and walked to her room and laid her down on the bed. "Do you keep all your towels in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom?" He asked Kairi as she let go of his hand.

"Yeah." She said softly. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed what he needed (towels, needles, thread) brought them back to the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get a big bowl full of water and came back to her.

When he got back to her, she had the biggest smile on her face and she was watching him. He sat down on the bed and asked her, "Kairi can you pull your shirt up so I can clean your wound." She looked at him for a moment, then decided that she might as well do what he asked. 'I can't do it myself.' She thought to herself.

She tried to pull her shirt up as he had just asked of her. But when she did, it felt like a thousand needles were being stuck in her. "Riku," she started.

"Yeah." He turned his head as he was squeezing most of the water out of the small towel he had in his hands.

"Can you help me take my shirt off." Kairi asked him but then had a blush creep up her cheeks. "I just thought...that...it would be easier with it off so it won't be in the way." She looked at him quickly but then looked away just as fast.

"Okay, I'll help you up." He laid the towel over his shoulder and grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. Kairi's face was inches away from his and that made her blush even more than she already was.

He grabbed the ends of her shirt and slowly pulled it up. And as he got to her arms he straightened his hands out against her skin as he was pulling the rest of her shirt up and over her head. All the while he kept his eyes on Kairi's never looking anywhere else even when he was laying her back down on the bed. As Riku sat up straight, his eyes slowly started to wonder further south then he had intended. 'I'm gonna be looking at her. But why is it so hard to look away?' Riku thought to himself. 'Why should it matter, we'll be getting married soon anyway. And then I'll get to touch her skin anytime I want.'

Kairi noticed that he was staring at her, but she really didn't care at all. "Riku, after we get married you can stare at me all you want. But right now really isn't the time. Isn't it?" She said smiling the best she could even though she was in a lot of pain.

It took him a few seconds to get what she just said straight in his head. Then he nodded and got back to what he was going to do before the little distraction came about. He took the towel off his shoulder and started to wipe the blood that was flowing out of her wound. Riku still couldn't believe she stood in front of him to take the attack... A single tear fell from his eyes and landed on her wound and that's when she noticed that he was crying. "Riku, what's wrong?" She lifted her hand and placed it against his cheek which made a few more tears come from his eyes. "If you're going to cry about this...then please stop. I should be the one that should be crying." She tilted her head so she could see his eyes, but he just looked away.

After about a minute and a half, Kairi let her arm fall back to her side where it was before she saw that Riku had started to cry. He looked into her eyes again, "Kairi..., I just hate seeing you look like this. And what would have happened if you died right then and there, what would I have done if that happened?" she lifted her hands to his face once again and made him look into her eyes.

"Nothing would have happened to me love. If you weren't there, I probably would have died. But I didn't, cause I'm laying here right in front of you." She said as she wiped the tears away from his face with her thumbs. "And if I weren't here, you couldn't have your hands on my skin." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her face.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. I guess I just thought that you would never get hurt like this." He moved his right hand back to where her wound is that was slowly bleeding now. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." Riku grabbed the towel and placed it back into the water so the blood could run out. "I'm going to need you to lay still, I need to burn the skin so it will stop bleeding." He pulled his hand away to where it was right in front of his face. When there was smoke coming off of his hands, he placed his hand on her wound. His eyes moved from where they were to rest on hers. Her eyes were shut so tight her tears could only escape from the corners of her eyes. As the wound started to heal he started to move his hand slowly away. When his hand was totally off of her wound her tears started to subside and her eyes were slowly opening. "Does it feel better?" A small smile came to his face as he looked back up at her eyes.

She laid there and just looked at him for about a minute, "Much better than before, but it still hurts." Kairi wanted to leap at him but knew that if she did it might open up again. "Why did you grab those earlier?" She looked at the needles and thread and dreaded what he might do.

"...Grab what?" He looked at where she was looking and noticed what it was. "Oh those, I'm just going to sew it up in a few places just in case it does reopen. Okay?" He looked at her face again and noticed that she was about to cry again and remembered that she was afraid of needles, it didn't matter what kind they were. "Do you want me to numb it so you can't really feel it?" He said with a smile and she nodded her head. Then he placed his hand once again to her wound and started to make the area really cold to the point where it was numb and started to sew up the wound with only two stitches. "Did that hurt?"

"Just stung a little but it doesn't hurt anymore." Kairi nodded with a big smile and held out her arms so that he could pull her up so that she could sit. Her eyes drifted to the wound that she saw when she saw him earlier. "Weren't you hurt..." She placed her hand on his right shoulder and he winced. Somehow the wound was gone and she didn't understand how it just disappeared. Her eyes drifted to his once more, "How?"

"When I was away I learned different forms of magic and one of them was to be able to heal my wounds. Since I was fighting Heartless almost nonstop for days I had to be able to heal the wounds I had even when I was fighting. But I still haven't perfected it so wherever I have a wound it still hurts really bad cause I can only regrow the skin a hundred times faster and the muscles underneath heal like they normally would. But for some reason the scar on my back won't heal at all." Riku took his shirt off and turned around so that Kairi could see it. It was a horrible looking one, it ran all the way from his left shoulder to right below his pants on his right side. Kairi laid her hand and ran it along the scar, and noticed that the skin was softer. A single tear fell from her eyes and a sniffle escaped as she was trying to hold back the rest of the tears. He noticed the sound and turned around. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore. Unfortunately that was the one that I had to use my magic on when I was first learning how to use it. It looked a lot worse after I healed it the first time and this was the best I could get it." Kairi stood up and smiled at him and grabbed the bowl with the bloody rag and walked to the kitchen. He watched her go and finally noticed that the radio had been on the whole time he was there. 'I didn't hear that earlier...it might be because the volume is down really low?...'

"...and now this song is by The Portals called Faster..." "...The Portals, isn't that the band from the local high school with that very cute girl as the lead singer, what was her name..." "...I think that her name was Kairi but I'm not very sure about everybody else, and now u get to listen to it Faster by The Portals..."

'Is this the band that she told me about, I didn't think that she actually got any of her songs on the radio?' Riku thought to himself. He stood up from the bed and watched her, whatever she was doing. As he was listening to her music he walked up to her, "Hey Kai, when did the radio station start playing your songs?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her right shoulder. 'I just want you to be mine tonight. That's all I want right now...'

Kairi felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, 'When did he sneak up behind me?' She laid the rag back into the water now that almost all of the blood was gone; she slowly started moving her eyes so that she could see exactly where he laid his hands. "It was about two months ago I think. But they won't play some of my favorites..." She suddenly felt him nibble at the nape of her neck. Without her knowing a moan had left her lips and felt that his lips were making a smile. She moved her hand to the top of his and placed them at the hem of her shorts. "I want you to get me off, please, it's no fun doing it myself anymore..." A smile formed on her lips. "I can tell that you want me." She said with a smile. He turned her around to have a better look at her.

"How...did you..know? ha ha" He lifted his head and looked in her eyes, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head and she had a grin on her face that made her look like a cat. A very horny cat. He lowered his head towards her where their lips were just about an inch away. "I love you Kai."

"I love you Riku." As their lips locked together he forced her against the wall grabbing her hands and putting them above her head. Her eyes went wide not expecting this from him. She kissed him back tracing her tongue along his lips yearning for entry. Instead he moved his lips from hers and left a trail of kisses from her lips to her shoulder. Kairi moaned, "Riku, are you playing with me?"

"Maybe, but I can't help it at the moment." Riku couldn't help but give her a smile and the look in his eyes was filled with so much lust for her. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Kairi, I want you to be mine. But I can't help but tease you for a bit." Her lips formed a slight frown. Upon seeing this he locked lips with her once more with more hunger than before. Kairi raised one of her legs to pull him closer to her hoping to be able to restrict him from teasing her but he pushed it back down and undid her shorts pulling them down and letting them fall down to her feet. Feeling the brush of his fingers against her legs made the warmth between her legs grow even warmer. She arched her back towards him and moaned against his lips making them feel like they were vibrating. He tossed her underwear aside and started to caress her gentle folds that were yearning for his touch. She squirmed against his chest trying to release her hands from his grasp but his hold on her got even tighter. He traced his finger in circles feeling her get even wetter. He placed one finger inside her causing Kairi to moan.

She moaned his name as he thrusted into her again and again. Starting to feel weak in the knees he releases his hold on her hands and lifts her up as she wraps her legs around him. Her breathing was getting faster as he was walking to the bedroom with her kissing his neck and Kairi was holding onto him almost as if her life depended on it. Laying her down on the bed he continued teasing her. Now with two fingers thrusting into her making her throw her head back. "Riku please…" Then he thrusted again multiple times then releases his fingers from her and he began undoing his pants. Kairi sat up placing her hands on his undoing the button and slowly pulls the zipper down taking her time. "Now I get to play." Slowly pulling his pants and boxers down she admires his body tossing them aside onto the floor. She kissed her way down his chest making his breath quicken. She pushed him down on the bed hovering her body above him staring into his eyes. "You have no idea how long I've missed you. I don't want you to ever leave me again. Even in my dreams with you it didn't feel as real as this." She said as she planted butterfly kisses all over his face and neck. It was almost as if she was a vampire, she couldn't get enough of him. Kairi slowly brushed her nose from his jaw, down his neck and to his collarbone. Leaving hickies as she went down causing him to moan out her name. She traced her fingers down towards his member and back up to his face undoing her ponytail and lacing her hand with his. Kairi could tell that he was reaching his limit, he couldn't stop crying out her name. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I need you so badly. I need you inside me." Whispering into his ear with her hot breath.

Riku gave her a crooked smile as he flipped her over on to her back back to the headboard of her bed surprising her and gave her a kiss deep and hard as he thrust into her causing her to cry out in pain. She wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his back. She had a few tears escape the corners of her eyes. Wiping her tears away she gave him a nod signaling that she was ok then he started thrusting slowly getting her used to him.

She bucked her hips against him matching thrust for thrust. Riku slowed causing her to moan for him even more. She moved her hips with his until he paused and held her hips down to the bed with him still inside her. He sat up looking at her body like she was a goddess. Noticing that her bra was still on he undid it and tossed them aside. He continued his kisses from her neck to her breast taking her nipple in his mouth gently sucking on it. His hand found its way to her other breast and started to squeeze it. Her hands grabbed handfuls of the sheets, her nails digging into her hands. "Riku." She whispered his name sounding like a purring kitten. He looked up at her giving her a seductive look then switching to her other breast teasing it. Sucking on it, licking her nipple with his tongue leaving moisture behind and he blew on it forming it to become erect. He looked up at her once more taking her lips again.

"Kairi, I love you so much." He said as he was gasping for breath.

"I love you Riku." Quickly giving him a kiss. "I'm about to come." Arching her back he thrusted into her even faster and faster.

"Me too." With one last thrust she came clawing at his back drawing blood. She threw her head back screaming his name. He came shortly after wrapping his arms around her not letting her go. Kairi laid her head back down on the pillow and he rested his forehead on hers. "Kairi, you're amazing." Riku said in between breaths. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you Kai." Laying down on his side their breathing starting to slow. He asked her once more, "Will you marry me?"

She placed her hand in his hair, "Yes I will marry you!" Kairi pulled him closer to her kissing him passionately. Pulling her lips away from him placing her head on his chest snuggling up closer to him wrapping the sheets to her bed around their waists she went to sleep for the first time in a long time with a smile on her face.

"Oh Kairi, I love you so much. I will always protect you no matter what. I promise you." He embraced her once more before falling asleep knowing that she was his and he was hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi slowly started to open her eyes, when she noticed the alarm clock flashing 5:30 a.m. "Don't want to get up today…" She tried to move to try and get up but she couldn't get up at all. Kairi turned her head to find that Riku was laying there, laying there with her eyes wide she remembered what happened last night making her face blush. "…, now I really don't want to get up to go to school. But I told Selphie to come and get me at about 6:30, and she's usually early so she can pig out on my food before we leave." Kai thought to herself. "I guess I should get up and take a quick shower before she gets here." She turned back around and looked at Riku's face and started to kiss his face. "Riku, you can't sleep all day sleepy head." Looking back into his eyes before pushing herself off of the bed she noticed that his eyes were half open and they were just staring back at her.

"You have to go to school don't you, you were always waking up at the crack of dawn." He pushed his body off of the pillows of her now messy bed, pulling her to himself before letting her go and get ready. "I will make the bed and get the sheets washed before you get home later." Getting the biggest grin on their faces trying to force the laughter away until she looked down and actually looked at the bed. The comforter was on the floor and the sheets were about to fall off the end of her bed. And there was blood in some places from when her wound opened up the day before. "Don't worry about it okay, and I need to go and find Sora where ever he ended up. He got a lot worse than I did but he'll be all right till I find him." There was a single tear running down her face but she nodded to him and kissed him then got up to go take a shower. As he watched her walk towards the bathroom his smile faded away as she closed the door. 'I hope that he is okay wherever he is….just stay alive till I find you.' Slowly starting to think back to the fight against Xemnas, Riku thought about how to tell Sora all of what happened to him when he was inside Kingdom Hearts with the King.

~/~

…Riku looked down as he was pulling Kairi free and knew she was in a lot of pain. He knew time was back to normal but wished that it wasn't because he didn't want to see her bleeding and hear her screaming cause of the pain. As soon as she was free he whisked her up into his arms protectively and ran to where Donald, Goofy and King Mickey were standing. "Sora, distract him for a few minutes so that I can take care of her and I'll be there to help." He yelled at Sora who gave him a quick nod and ran off towards Xemnas. As he was laying her down on the ground he looked at Sora's companions, "I will need you guys to help hold her down so I can at least close her wound up." Donald and Goofy held her arms down without hesitation but Mickey just looked at him as he held her head in his lap.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He looked at him and watched as Riku was kneeling over her to keep her legs from kicking everywhere. "I've only seen you use your healing magic on the…"

His eyes glared up at Mickey and started to turn red. "Don't mention that right now!" Tears started to stain his face as he was yelling at him. "I don't want to think about that cause I failed at healing that so many times okay. I can't mess this up…..this one I can't mess up." Riku started calming down towards the end to where it was almost a whisper. Donald looked up at Goofy trying to figure out what he was talking about but decided it was best to ask questions later when they were all safe and sound. "Now Kai, I need you to keep your eyes on Mickey okay. And try not to squirm got it?" Kairi looked at him and gave him a small smile and nod and looked up at Mickey trying to not move at all as she kept crying from the pain. Riku quickly ripped her shirt down the middle showing off her pink bra to the small group who just made a quick glance then back to what they were doing but he could feel a blush creeping up his face then mentally slapped himself for what he started to think about. Placing his left hand on her back where she was stabbed he concentrated on his right hand, 'I know I can do this, I just need to place my hand in her to make sure that her stomach and anything else that could have been cut open are fixed then just burn the wound closed.' He thought to himself as he quickly looked at her face then back to where he was supposed to be healing her. Looking at the three he gave them a small nod and then they nodded back signaling that they were ready for what was about to happen. Riku gave a small smile at them then looked down at Kairi, "You ready Kai?" She looked up at him for half a second and cried.

"I guess I'm ready…" She whispered to him then looked back up at Mickey as he had requested. Blood came trickling out of the corner of her mouth as she took a breath in and out then thrust his hand in the wound in her stomach causing her to scream out. Riku just focused on repairing the hole in her stomach and anything else that needed to be fixed. The hand that he had put on her back had burned the cut that was there closed causing her to scream even more and she had broken free from Donald and Goofy holding her arms down to the ground. He looked up in horror just as her arms hit his face and she arched her back towards him, he screamed at them to hold her back down so she wouldn't move. As soon as they were able to hold her back down she started to scream at them.

"Rrrriiikkkkuuuuu…..please…make it stop….please…." He didn't say anything at all just kept focusing on fixing her which by that moment he was almost half way done. They all just kept holding her down the best that they could for what felt like an eternity which was more like five minutes and Kairi was finally calming down because she was now trying to block out the pain by singing a song to herself. Which thankfully was calming herself down. "….help me I'm buried alive…" Riku took a few seconds to think about the words that she just said and realized that it must have been one of her songs. He closed his eyes as he was about to pull his hand out and took another breath and pulled it out and placed his hand over the wound and burned it closed the best he could get it. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his hands to the blindfold to remove it, then Donald and Goofy looked up at Riku's face then gasped when they saw his eyes….

Which were completely white. Mickey and Kairi knew what happened to them and he told them that they would return to normal once Xemnas was destroyed once and for all. "Don't worry about my eyes." Riku told them as he saw those two staring at them. Kairi saw the blindfold Riku was holding and grabbed it from his hand and put it in her hair to make a ponytail. "Kai, you remember my promise that I made to you?" He asked her as his cheeks turned bright red. The only answer he needed was Kairi nodding and giving him a light kiss on his lips. The three that were sitting there just stared back with open eyes and mouths and couldn't figure out what that promise was or even when they had made such a promise that prompted a kiss. But Mickey had an idea what it was about.

Mickey looked over at where Sora was and thinking, 'thank god he isn't looking over here at what just happened!'. "Riku, we'll take her back to Destiny Islands so you and Sora can finish Xemnas."

Riku nodded and pulled Kairi closer to him for a kiss. They didn't want to let go of each other but when he saw Mickey with his arms crossed and tapping his feet, Riku ended their kiss and noticed that he still had her blood on his hand which was smeared on her left cheek. He stood up and pulled Kairi to her feet giving her a kiss on her blood stained cheek and whispered to her, "I'll be back for you and I want to have a family with you. I love you Kai, I always have and always will!" Giving her one last hug and told them, "Take care of her!" Tears ran from his eyes as he saw Kairi kicking and screaming as Goofy was pulling her toward the portal that was linked to Destiny Islands. Just as the portal disappeared Riku turned and ran towards Sora to assist him.

Sitting there Riku was thinking about yesterday's events and crying. "Damnit why am I crying? Kairi and I are fine. I just have to go and find Sora and hope to god that he is still alive. And I hope that nobody knocks on the door as I'm putting my clothes back on." He thought out loud to himself as he was putting his boxers back on and his blood stained pants he heard a knock at the door. 'And I can't find my shirt just as somebody is knocking on the door.' "Just a sec." Riku yelled as he was walking towards the door giving up on the thought of trying to find his shirt, opening the door and seeing Selphie on the other side just about to knock again and instead hit Riku square in the nose. "Damnit Selphie, you had to have seen me open the door and you still hit me!" He grabbed his nose and started to walk back to the bed and continue on the search for his missing shirt.

Selphie just stared back in amazement at Riku. "W..w….when did you get back? Did you sneak into Kairi's house while she was in the shower? And seriously why do you not have a shirt on and why are the sheets to Kairi's bed falling off of the end of the bed?" She looked more closely at the bed and at Riku's hair and all of the hickies on his neck she ended up not needing an answer. Selphie pointed at him, "Did…..did…..did you two?..."

"What are you talking about?" Riku stiffened up and his cheeks started to turn red from remembering last nights events. Thankfully Kairi walked out of the bathroom.

Kairi looked at the clock which said 6:25, and then glanced over and noticed that Riku was still shirtless but thankfully he had his pants on before Selphie showed up. "Selphie, you ready to go?" She saw her eyes were wide open and her mouth looked like it could have hit the floor and spent the rest of the day like that. Walking over to Selphie, Kairi waved her hand back and forth in front of her face to try and get her attention. "Hello, Selphie, you in there?" Finally noticing that Kairi was standing in front of her trying to get her attention she shook her head and nodded in response to Kairi's questions. Kairi noticed that her mouth was still open and drool running down her chin. She turned around to Riku and waved her hand motioning him to come over and to see Selphie's face.

Riku looked down at Selphie's face and saw the drool making him bust out laughing. "You got some drool on your face…." 'Maybe laughing like that wasn't a good thing because my damn shoulder hasn't healed all of the way yet.' Riku slowed his laughter and grabbed at his shoulder and started to moan in pain. "Do you have any aspirin Kai?" She noticed that he was holding on to his shoulder which must have still hurt especially after what they got into just a few hours ago.

"There's some in the cabinet in the bathroom." She gave a small giggle after pointing to the bathroom which got an angry look back from Riku as he walked to the bathroom to get himself some aspirin. Kairi watched him walk down the hall and into the bathroom, she had a pained look on her face thinking of what must be going on in his head. 'I'm sorry Sora. Riku will find you and bring you back and then we can have a long, long, long chat about everything. Well not exactly everything.' She thought to herself. Selphie gave her a worried look, trying to figure out what was going on between them. Feeling Selphie's hand touch her shoulder Kairi started to cry.

"What's going on Kairi? Did something happen between you two?" Kairi looked back at her nodding her head no and walking over and grabbing her bag for school just as Riku came back out of the bathroom with the aspirin. "See you Riku…" Selphie said happily toward her friend. "You ready to go Kai?" She looked at Kairi worriedly but saw that Kairi was smiling back at her.

Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and whispered, "I love you Kai. Don't worry about me or Sora, I'll find him. I promise." He kissed her on the top of her head and went to trying to find his shirt that he still hadn't found. Kairi walked out with Selphie and started to walk down the road to go to school and get ready for the concert that her and her band was going to have for the high school.

He watched the door close behind her and started to wonder where Sora could have ended up. But the only place that he could possibly look first would have to be their cave on the island. "Well I guess I could go on ahead and put the sheets in the washer and get them washed and go and find Sora and get him all patched up. But first I need to find my damn shirt!" Picking up the sheets and the comforter to get them all clean, he looked under the bed just in case some of Kairi's clothes ended up there. Instead he found his shirt, which was all torn with blood still there. "Why didn't I look here for the damn thing! It must have gotten kicked under there after…..after we….without any….it'll be all right. Even if it ends up the way I think it will, it will be all right." Putting his filthy black shirt back on after putting the sheets in the washer, he went to the docks to take his boat over to the island to look for Sora. On the way over to the island, the same thought kept coming to his mind, "It will be ok, even if it would end up happening I would be happy. I love her to much too even think of it being the other way around." After another half an hour he got to the island and his arms hurt even more than they already did. "Damnit, if Sora isn't here I will personally kill him for making me come all the way over here for nothing." Saying out loud as he walked toward the cave and noticed the drops of blood on the ground. But as he got closer the amount of blood got larger as Riku walked into the cave and saw Sora sitting against the cave wall in a daze, probably from the amount of blood that he had lost. Riku kneeled down next to him and saw that he was completely covered in his own blood. "Sora…wake up" Riku lightly shook him to try and get his attention which thankfully worked because Sora started to cough and make more blood flow out of his mouth. "I'm thankful that you are alive. Kairi will be so happy to see you later when she gets back."

Sora looked up at his friend with a glare that could have paralyzed him on the spot. "She was happier to see that you were alive than even think for a second about me?..." Riku raised his hand to slap him but stopped short realizing that he was in enough pain already. Lowering his hand and trying to figure out where all Sora was bleeding from instead he slapped his hand away, "Just leave me alone! If you really cared for me you would have come and found me as soon as you got back but I see that you haven't…." This time Riku didn't even care if he was in pain and slapped him any way. Sora held his blood stained hand to his cheek and looked at his friends face noticing that he had tears coming down his cheeks. Then he got an even better look at Riku's neck as he observed his face only thinking that they were bruises instead of hickies. Looking back up at Riku's face, "…was she worried about me?..." Riku nodded his head and started to try and find where Sora was bleeding from and started to heal the wounds that he had.

Realizing that Kairi must have been worried about him made him feel more at ease. "She kept asking about you, you know." Both of the friends started to giggle while Riku was fixing him up. 'She really wasn't asking about you the whole night. She kept screaming my name, but he doesn't need to know that.'

For what felt like the hundredth time that morning he blushed. Not even trying to hide it this time. "Are you okay Riku?" Sora looked up at him, he couldn't figure out if there really was something wrong or if he was ok. "Riku, are you fine or are you just ignoring me?" He waved a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. Riku finally looked up and shook his head.

"I'm trying to concentrate, and I'm exhausted that's all." Sitting there in silence for about twenty minutes while Riku was healing all of Sora's wounds, they eventually made it to the boat to go back to the island when Sora noticed that his friend was still wearing the same shirt that he had on the day before made him wonder why but pushed it the back of his mind. The thought of what had gone on the day before had crossed Sora's mind once more and still wanted to know what really was going on with Riku.

"I've been trying to figure out why you were wearing a blindfold back there. And where did you find Kairi back in the castle?" Sora asked him as he was rowing the boat back to the mainland. His eyes went wide when he asked him about Kairi….he didn't want to tell him the truth about how she got there. Or if he brought up the thought about where she had acquired her own keyblade. Riku wasn't sure if he was ready to answer his questions but he could at least tell him why he had the blindfold over his eyes, he at least owes that much after what he had just put him through. Sora looked up and had the biggest urge to throw up which he ended up hurling for the rest of the boat ride. Every once in a while after Riku thought he was done throwing up Sora looked like he was going to say something but went back to puking over the side of the boat. But as soon as they got back to the main island he was perfectly fine. "Don't ever tell anybody that I get sea sick. Because if you do, I will kill you. But I am very thankful for you finding me. And for taking good care of Kairi…." Sora said in almost a whisper at the end.

Riku felt like Sora had too many questions for him all at once, but didn't say anything about it. He actually missed it. Then thinking where was he going to go, was he going to take Sora back to his parents or take him back to Kairi's till she got home so they could talk about almost everything. "Maybe I should take you to Kairi's so you could take a shower and take a good nap before she gets home from school." Riku asked him as he was holding on to him as they walked back. Sora nodded to him. "Good job yesterday…" Riku whispered to him. Which made Sora look up at him with wide eyes.

"For what? You did most of the work, I just helped you after he almost killed you." After saying that Sora looked down feeling horrible for himself. "I wasn't even strong enough to kill him without your help….." For Riku to hear those words come out of friends mouth, he threw him to the ground while he had tears rolling down his face. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You need to realize that you are plenty strong enough on your own. I had to train myself to fight through the pain that I was going through and to heal my wounds as I fought. So don't you dare say that you aren't strong enough. I had multiple times where I almost died trying to fight those damn heartless to get back to you and Kairi and you try to tell me that I had to do most of the work by myself. If you hadn't fought him while I helped Kai, she would have died and it would have been my fault. And if she would have died I would have jumped off that damn platform and took him with me. I can't live in a world without her. So the one that should be saying thank you is me! So thank you Sora!" Riku yelled at him while punching him and crying making sure every tear landed on him. He wanted to make him feel all the pain that he had been holding in his heart since they had returned to the islands. "I don't want you to ever say that you are not strong enough. And if you want to prove it I'll take you on right now and if not get your ass up and let's go home." Riku stood up and held his hand out to him to help him back up after throwing him down to the ground. Grabbing his hand and pulling him up, the two friends walked to Kairi's house after their little fight that they had.

All Sora could do was cry and whisper that he was sorry for what he had said to his friend. The walk to her house wasn't that long but with Riku having to almost carry him the rest of the way felt like it took forever even though it's really only a 10 minute walk. Walking inside he remembered the sheets were still not on the bed and that they were still in the washer and needed to be dried yet so Sora went to sit at the table in the kitchen for a little while before he would take his shower. "The place definitely still looks the same since I remember it last. Do you know what time it could be?" Riku looked at the clock on Kairi's bedside table which said 12:18pm.

"It's 12:18 Sora." He sort of hollered at him for the umpteenth time that day. Remembering the aspirin that he had taken that morning he tossed them at Sora so that it could help take some of the pain away from when he was punching him earlier.

With the door shut behind her Kairi only had what happened the night before on her mind. She was so happy that Riku had finally returned to her but the thought that she didn't know where Sora was was worrying her but Riku promised her that he would find her and that she shouldn't worry. Kairi still couldn't believe that they had sex last night that was when she finally noticed that she was in pain still, not much but enough to drive her crazy. "Are you alright Kairi? I noticed you are walking weird. Did you two do what I think you did?" Selphie asked her friend. Kairi immediately turned her head and had a surprised look on her face with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Why would you think such a thing. You didn't see anything…"

"Yes you did! I can tell by the blush on your face and when I got to your place Riku had no shirt on plus his hair was everywhere. Not to mention he smelled like sex." Selphie said pointing at Kairi. All Kairi could do was smile and nod. "Kairi, now you have to give me all the details!" Selphie stepped in front of her and stopped forcing Kairi to stop and almost fall on Selphie.

"All I want to say is that it was very passionate and I couldn't have enough of him. Heck if I had the energy I wouldn't have gotten out of bed and did it all night not letting him leave me." Kairi looked at her best friend holding her chest and going back to what happened last night in her mind. It showed on Kairi's face, she couldn't stop smiling. "I would want a time machine and keep going back to last night over and over again just so it could happen all of the time. But it's all right, he's all mine and I'm all his." She whispered towards the end.

Selphie looked at Kairi, "What did you say at the end?" Kairi just walked past her friend almost like she was ignoring what she said. "Kairi, I didn't hear what you…" Kairi started to sprint towards the school. Not looking back, not regretting anything, having the greatest feeling that she could ever feel. Not caring what other people say or think. Nobody knew Riku was back except for her and Selphie.

'Riku, find Sora and bring him home safe and we have to have a very long talk with him later about everything.' Kairi thought to herself. She could hear Selphie saying something to her as she could hear her starting to catch up to her but Kairi picked up her speed not letting her friend beat her.

"Kairi, wait!" Slowly picking up speed. 'When did Kairi start to run so fast?' She was usually the one telling Selphie to slow down for their walk to school. Kairi looked behind her to see Selphie catching up to her. Not seeing the tree in front of her, she ran right into it. Rubbing her forehead while falling down to the ground. Selphie caught up with her. "Are you all right?"

Kairi stood up, brushing her skirt off and nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind that's all. I just want to get today over with." Today was the first day of school of her senior year and had a concert to perform for the second half of the school day. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through it with being sore and her wound was aching. Selphie walked beside her noticing that she wasn't exactly ok but knew what was wrong. She had a little too much fun last night. But she didn't blame her, they loved each other and she was glad that Riku was back to make her friend happy.

Walking into the school towards their first class of the day, Kairi knew it was going to be a long day. "I really want today to go fast and so I can get back home."

Practically having to drag herself to every class for the next few hours was painful. Every time she sat down she was in pain but she had to expect that.

After their last class of the day, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka made their way toward the gym to get everything set up for their short performance. Selphie looked at Kairi and asked her if she would be able to perform. "I think I'll be ok. I don't know if I'll be able to do each song that I wanted to do. But we'll see how it goes." The guys were completely oblivious as to what they were talking about and were concerned for her.

They ended up only performing for about an hour and a half. Kairi was just in too much pain to do anymore. She had planned on a two hour show but she tried her best. Holding in her tears the best she could, she collapsed into tears after everybody left the gym to go home. She wasn't expecting to be in this much pain. "Let's get going, I want to get home." After they had cleaned up their drums and other equipment. They all left to go home. Walking out of the school Selphie ended up having to hold onto her to be able get her home. "I think I pushed myself a bit too hard. I should have stopped after an hour." Kairi laughed. "But I can't change it now." Laughing even harder. Making their way down the road towards Kairi's house she noticed that Riku was sitting on the swinging bench she started running towards him letting go of Selphie.

"She's full of energy now that she saw him." Selphie smiled at her friend. "She deserves to be happy. She made her way to her house and told Kairi bye and that she would see her tomorrow and left to go home.

Kairi looked at Riku and sat down beside him resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you ok Kai?" He brushed her hair behind her ear. Kairi felt her heart melt at his touch. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder nodding her head. "Let's go inside, there's someone waiting for you." Kairi's head shot up and knew that he had found Sora.

"You found him?" She stood up and opened the door finding Sora laying on the couch. She was happy that he was home but worried when she found him all bandaged up. Kairi ran to his side and held onto his hand. Sora turned his head towards Kairi and smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I've been worse. But I'm glad Riku found me when he did otherwise I probably wouldn't be here right now. I'm not hurting as much as I did a few hours ago but I'm still sore." Kairi started crying again. She couldn't help it. She knew he must have gotten this bad fighting Xemnas as Riku was taking care of her. She felt guilty that Sora had gotten hurt because of what she did. "Kairi, please don't cry. I'm still here. I'm just glad to be home." He sat up and remembered the events prior to the fight with Xemnas and was trying to figure out how Kairi got there in the first place. "I want to know how Kairi got to where we fought Xemnas last night." Sora looked at both of his friends and they knew he wanted answers.

Riku pulled up a chair alongside Kairi who was sitting on the floor. Kairi looked up at Riku. "I think you should tell him. It would probably sound weird coming from me."

He sighed. "I don't know where to start. During that year where you were asleep, Mickey and I infiltrated Organization XIII and worked with Namine to get your memories back. I helped and guided you along from each world you were in. I kept myself hidden the best I could. When I was in Traverse Town, I found Kairi there. We still don't know exactly how she got there but that doesn't matter. I wanted to take her back home but she is just so stubborn." Riku said with a smile, messing up her hair. "She insisted that she wanted to stay with me so we could find you. But once we got to the World That Never Was we got split up and I couldn't find her." Riku looked down feeling ashamed for losing her.

Kairi looked at Riku smiling. "It's alright. We eventually found each other. I remember being in a room with a balcony with heartless on the floor below and I summoned my own Keyblade fighting through them one by one. You came in the room shortly after I defeated all of the heartless and you now the rest." Kairi stood up and walked to the bathroom leaving Riku and Sora alone. She lifted her shirt up and took the bandage off and noticed that her wound was all healed up and didn't look as bad as she thought it would be. Kairi wrapped her arms around her chest and started to cry. She didn't know why but for some reason it made her feel better. "I don't like seeing my friends get hurt because of me. I hate it." More tears flowed down her cheeks. But she had both of them back. All three of them got hurt in different ways but they were together and that's all that mattered to her. Wiping her tears away, she composed herself and walked back out to be with her friends. She hoped they didn't see that she was crying. Riku gave her a troubled look but didn't say anything. Obviously Sora didn't notice, he was preoccupied with other things.

"I think I should take Sora back to his place so he can sleep in his own bed." Riku told Kairi. He stood up and grabbed Sora to take him home. She nodded and opened the door for them and shut it behind them. She sat down on the couch relaxing until Riku came back.

"I'm so glad that Sora is back. Even though he is hurt, he's back in one piece." She laid back into the couch, finally able to relax. Kairi was finally able to pull her legs up to her chest since she felt better than she did this morning. "I still can't believe we did what we did last night. We couldn't help ourselves and I don't regret it one bit. But we didn't use any protection. What does it matter, if it happens it happens." Kairi smiles and wants Riku to come back so she could snuggle up with him and go to sleep.

About a half an hour later, Riku came back. With a look of concern on his face, he went over to Kairi and pulled her to him. "You doing ok?" He looked down at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He loved watching her sleep. She looked like an angel that had walked into his life and brightened it up and lifted him out of the darkness that had filled his heart. Riku fell asleep shortly after with Kairi fast asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a whole two weeks since Riku and Sora came back. She had felt weird since yesterday and she didn't like it. The night that Riku had come home kept playing through her head. "We didn't use any protection at all. I need to make sure." She was walking home from school and went past the local drug store. "I'm just gonna go in and get some tests."

Kairi's hands were shaking as she went to grab two boxes of pregnancy tests. Just to be on the safe side. She looked around in case somebody was watching her. She looked at the box as she was walking up to the counter to pay for them. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea come over her. "That will be $15.64 miss." Kairi handed the clerk the money and grabbed her receipt. "Good luck." She heard her tell her as she walked out of the store.

She put the bag in her purse which she was thankful that it was big enough to hide them in. Riku wasn't going to be home for a while because he was at Sora's playing video games. Walking into her house she went straight for the bathroom. She grabbed one of the tests out of the box and did as the instructions told her. After she was done she placed it on the counter and walked out pacing the hallway for the 2 minute waiting period.

Another wave of nausea hit her and she ran into the bathroom and threw up. "Either I'm pregnant or…" Her stomach wasn't feeling the greatest and the thought of food made her throw up again. She set her head on the toilet seat waiting to make sure she didn't need to throw up again. She then got up and looked at the test.

It was plain as day. Two blue lines was what it showed her.

"No wonder I felt like crap all day." She remembered being up most of the night throwing up. "How am I going to tell him?" She set the test down on the counter and went to her bedroom and changed clothes putting on her favorite plaid heels, black knee length skirt and a blue strapless shirt on. As she was about to leave she heard the door open.

"Kai are you home?" Riku came home early. She wasn't expecting him to be home until it was dark. Kairi walked out of her bedroom and gave him a hug nuzzling her head into his chest. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head no. "I was about to go take a walk. I would like if you came with me and I need to tell you something." She grabbed his hand and held it tight walking out the door. "Could we walk to the pier?"

Riku nodded his head. "Are you ok?" She lowered her head not even knowing how to tell him.

"I love you so much Riku. I don't want you to ever leave me again." Luckily the pier wasn't far from her house. She walked to the end of the pier looking at the ocean. "I don't exactly know how to tell you this. But I guess I can show you." She grabbed his hand placing it on her abdomen laying her hand on top of his. "Shortly before you came by I took a test and I found out I was pregnant." She lowered her head again almost like she felt ashamed to even say it.

He pulled her towards him and held onto her tightly. Riku could tell just by her aura that something had changed about her and he suspected this. He lifted Kairi's head up and kissed her letting her know just how much he loved her. Tears started to run down her face. After what felt like an eternity he let go of her lips and rested his forehead on hers just looking into her eyes. "Kai, I will never leave you no matter what." Kairi's eyes went wide and she placed her hand over her mouth and pushed Riku away from her. She kneeled over the edge of the pier and tried to throw up again but she just ended up dry heaving not getting anything else out of her stomach. There was nothing left.

Her head started to feel like it was spinning, lights started to appear in her vision and she could feel like she was going to pass out. Riku pulled her hair away from her face feeling her start to almost go over the edge. "Kai, are you ok?" he grabbed her just as she was about to go over the edge and pulled her to him.

Her eyes were closed "Kai, wake up. Are you ok?" She had passed out. Riku lightly shook her to try and wake her up. "WAKE UP!" Shaking her wasn't doing any good. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He didn't know what else to do.

"What is the emergency?" The operator said on the other end. Riku was scared. Riku took a deep breath.

"My fiancé has passed out and I don't know what to do?" Riku said.

"Could you tell me what happened before she passed out."

"She was throwing up and I could tell she was about to pass out." He told her not knowing what to do.

"Is she sick, have a medical condition or is she pregnant that could have caused her to pass out?"

"She just told me that she was pregnant."

"I'm going to have to send an ambulance to your location. Where are you?"

"We are at the pier. Is there anything I can do before they get here?" Riku asked not knowing if there was anything he could do while he was waiting for the ambulance to get here.

"The best thing you could do is to talk to her and maybe she will wake up on her own. Do you want me to stay on the line till the ambulance gets to your location?"

Riku shook his head no. "No, that's alright. I'll just keep talking to her." They both said bye and he hung up the phone. "Kai, I need you to wake up. Please…" He could hear the sirens getting closer. "Could you just open your eyes." Sliding her hair off of her face.

The sound of the sirens got closer and closer. Sora walked by wondering where the ambulance was going. It stopped by the pier. "I wonder what's going on. Riku and Kairi are at home. There's no way it could be them." He looked closer at the end of the dock and noticed Riku's silver hair. Sora ran even faster towards them. "Riku, what's going on?" He yelled towards him.

They were rolling the stretcher towards Kairi and Riku stood up placing her on it. There were blankets placed around her and they wrapped a cord around her ears to give oxygen through her nose. Sora looked at her, some of the color from her face was gone. Sora grabbed her hand noticing she wasn't squeezing it back. "We need to get her to the hospital. And we can only have one of you two in there with her."

"You should go with her Riku. I'll meet up with you two in a bit." Sora ran back to his house and got on his bike and started to make his way to the hospital.

Riku watched as Sora run off then looked back at Kairi who was still unconscious. "Do you know how far along she is in her pregnancy?" Suddenly he realized that someone was talking to him.

"I don't know how far along. She actually just told me that she found out today and she was throwing up over the pier and then she passed out." He kept his eyes on hers not knowing what else to say.

They rolled the stretcher back into the ambulance and they all got in going to the hospital with Riku grabbing and holding on to her hand.

The drive there felt like it was taking forever. He felt like he could do nothing to help her. The EMT started an IV giving her fluids. "Is she going to be ok?" Riku looked at the gentleman sitting across from him.

"As soon as we get to the hospital she'll be hooked up to a fetal monitor to check on the baby. She's probably just dehydrated. This happens a lot especially early on. So don't worry, they are going to be fine. My wife went through the same thing." The gentleman told him. A smile came back to Riku's face but he was still worried. Something didn't feel right to him. He couldn't tell what it was.

An hour later she was put into a private room to be watched overnight. Riku held her hand and watched Kairi's face. Some of her color came back. Then he heard a knock at the door. An older gentleman came in and placed his hand on Riku's shoulder. He jumped when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here Ansem?" Riku asked never taking his eyes off of Kairi. Ansem walked around to the other side of the bed. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see how my son and my grandchild were doing. And I see that you are going to need some advice about why she isn't waking up." Riku looked up and his mouth went wide and not knowing what to say.

"There is no way that you are my father. I've grown up here on Destiny Islands my whole life. You must have me mistaken for someone else. And if you are my father you should have told me when I first met you."

Ansem took Riku's hand and showed him a vision of when he was little. He couldn't have been more than five years old and he was running around a place that looked a lot like Radiant Garden. "Try and catch me Kairi." He heard him say. They ran around the garden and Kairi had caught up to him and she jumped on him sending both of them crashing to the ground laughing. "I guess you caught me." Kairi laughed even harder.

She stood up and brushed off her dress and straightened her tiara and helped Riku to his feet. "Do you want to play again?" Riku nodded. "Then you will have to catch me." Kairi ran off towards the hallway that let outside the castle grounds. Kairi was running so fast that she tripped over her feet as she was looking back to see how far ahead she was and hit the ground. That was when four people wearing black cloaks walked up to her and grabbed her.

"Kairi!" Riku ran towards them wanting to get Kairi back but he knew he was too little to handle them himself and instead got snatched up as well. He kicked and screamed the best he could but their grip on him got even tighter. "Leave Kairi alone!" Tears were running down his face yelling at the people that were kidnapping them. "What have we done? We're just kids…"

That was when he saw Kairi get hit over the head seeing her slump over not being able to fight against them. Shortly after the same thing happened to him and then everything went dark.

Riku pulled his hand away from Ansem not knowing what to say about what he saw. "What the fuck was that? I at least deserve to know the truth. Why can't I remember any of that?"

"It's because whoever kidnapped you two erased your memories. You were my only child and I did everything I could to get you back. I couldn't locate you two at all. Since Kairi's parents were murdered she was raised by her grandmother and lived at the castle with us. I had sent Zexion to find you but he wasn't able to find you two either. I stayed at the castle waiting to see if they wanted some form of a ransom so I would be able to get you back and they never asked for one. Since your mother died shortly after giving birth to you I had raised you on my own. And when Kairi started to live with us, you had a friend to play with and you two were happy. I had always wanted to have another child but when your mother died I couldn't find another woman that could have replaced and filled that empty void in my heart." He looked down. "When your mother found out she was pregnant with you she always felt weak for the longest time and I didn't know what to do. But I could remember when I would kiss her she suddenly felt stronger but I didn't exactly understand at the moment. Towards the end of the pregnancy I had it figured out. Since my magic power was so strong I had somehow sent some of my magic to you forcing you to take your mothers energy but it wasn't enough. Once I figured out that she needed my magical energy she would feel better and you were feeding off of that energy. But once she gave birth to you she was left drained and unable to live on. And that's when I could feel that the same thing was happening to Kairi." Riku looked at Ansem and then at Kairi. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

He didn't know what to say. This whole thing sounded crazy. But when he saw that memory of him and Kairi, suddenly more memories started to come back to him. The day when Kairi came to live at the castle came to his mind. He could remember her tears. He could remember him holding her almost every night till she went to sleep. They were friends before then but it hurt him to see his friend in pain. When she would have nightmares she would run into his room and hop into bed with him. "How did you know me and Kairi were here to begin with?" Riku held onto her hand even tighter than before.

"I don't exactly know how to explain it but I can sense your magical energy and since Kairi has started to bring out your light magic, it's been easier for me to find you." Ansem looked at Kairi with a look of concern on his face. "But the main reason I came to find you was to explain how to give her your energy when she needs it. I don't want the same thing happening to her as it happened to your mother."

The thought of losing Kairi wasn't something that he wanted to think about. "I'll do anything to keep her alive."

"Alright then, you will need this." Ansem tossed Riku a pocket knife. "You will need this to be able to do what I have to tell you. There will need to be direct blood contact. The easiest way would be to make a cut on your left palm and do the same thing on her right and to focus your energy on giving it to her."

Riku looked down at his hands and then looked at Ansem. "You had better not be lying to me." With his right hand he opened it in one quick fluid motion and looked at Kairi then back to his left hand. It was trembling, 'Just do it real fast. Then it will all be over and she will wake up.'. He brought the knife to his left hand and made one quick movement making a diagonal cut and winced from the pain. Grasping Kairi's right hand he did the same thing making sure that the cuts would line up. He grabbed her hand tightly focusing on giving her his energy the same way as the night when he came back when they kissed. Their blood was slowly flowing down their arms, he didn't care.

It was almost five minutes later, he kept watching Kairi's face hoping to see her eyes open. Instead he started to get extremely lightheaded and used his free hand to keep himself from falling to the floor. He could feel himself about to pass out, letting go of her hand, he fell back against the back of the chair.

Ansem walked beside Riku and grabbed his hand and wiped off the blood and wrapped it with some gauze that he found in the room. He placed a blanket over him and cleaned Kairi's hand the same way. "Take care of her. I want your child to have a mother because you didn't have one." Then he left, with tears running down his face. He was so glad to finally tell him everything and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

A few minutes later, Sora walked into the room seeing that they were both sleeping. There was another chair in the room, moving it to Kairi's side. He saw a little bit of blood on the bed on the side that Riku was sleeping. 'What the hell happened? Why are their hands all wrapped up?' A frown came on his face. He didn't know what to think about what happened earlier. Sora kept a hold of her hand, "Are you doing ok?" The look on her face never changed. He wanted her to open her eyes and tell him she was ok. But she just looked so exhausted which might be why she was still sleeping. "Kai, I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go and get some food." He kissed her hand and quietly walked out of her room.

Kairi felt like she was dreaming and didn't understand why she was so weak. Standing in a completely white room looking around to see if anybody else was there. But there was nobody there. "Where am I?" It was a never ending room of white. Suddenly walls formed on the left and right but were still the color white. She kept on walking and saw an orb sitting upon a pedestal. It started to glow as she walked closer to it.

The glow became brighter. And brighter. And brighter as she reached the pedestal. She placed her hand upon the orb and images started to flash through her head. It started when she was little when she lived at Radiant Garden. Then she saw a little boy. 'Is that Riku? Why don't I remember him when I lived there?' It must have been him. His silver hair and his eyes made her believe that it was him. "Why can't I remember him? I can remember living at the castle but for some reason I don't remember Riku. Could my memories of him been erased from my memories?" Then four figures appeared wearing black cloaks. They came towards her and Riku and grabbed them taking them to Destiny Islands.

She can remember what one of them said, "The boss said to take this prince and princess to where he grew up and erase their memories of when they lived here." Riku was a prince and I was a princess?!

The light disappeared from the orb, the memories stopped, the tears started as she lifted her hand from the orb. Kairi could hear someone talking to her but couldn't make out the voice. Then it suddenly stopped. That was when she felt like she needed to wake up.

Her eyes started to open and saw that she was in a hospital room. She could hear the heart rate monitor beeping at her. The pain in her hand made her look at it. For some reason it was all bandaged. Before she passed out it wasn't covered in gauze. There was blood on the sheets where her hand had been laying. It wasn't a lot but enough that it stuck out to be noticed. She smiled when she saw Riku sleeping in the chair next to her. It hurt a bit to move. She wasn't in pain but she had gotten so exhausted it hurt to move. Pushing herself up, she reached for him to try and wake him up. "Riku, wake up sleepy head." Letting out a small laugh. She grasped his hand that was closest to her and pulled it towards her face. She took a quick look outside noticing that it was already dark outside. When she looked back, Riku moved at the touch of Kairi's hand.

He was still exhausted but got a few hours' worth of sleep but it wasn't enough. A smile formed on his face when he opened his eyes and saw that Kairi was awake. "I'm glad that you are ok. You worried me when you wouldn't wake up." Riku sat up and leaned on the bed placing his other hand on her abdomen. "The little one definitely has your energy." He let out a small laugh.

"And your spunk." A single tear ran down her cheeks. His eyes locked gazes with her own. Concern was on face.

"Are you ok?" His hand let go of hers and he wiped the tear away.

Kairi nodded her head. "It was a happy tear. We are perfectly fine. I'm so hungry right now but after I ate all day today I threw it right back up. But I am thirsty." They heard a knock on the door. Opening the door a nurse walked in smiling.

"I'm glad you're awake. You were starting to worry us, especially your fiancé." She walked to the other side of the bed and started to take her blood pressure and her temperature. Writing down the numbers she looked at Kairi. "I want to keep you here over night just to monitor you and the baby to make sure everything is ok." The nurse was getting ready to leave but turned around to ask one more question. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"I just need something to drink. Food doesn't sound good at all right now." The nurse nodded her head and walked out. A few minutes passed sitting in silence. Either one didn't know what to say. "How are we going to tell Sora?" Kairi was the first one to talk. "He's going to be crushed." She looked down toward where their hands laid. "I was in a white room where I had a dream with us in it. It was when we were little living at Radiant Garden of us running around playing together. But for some reason I couldn't remember you being there. Then four figures in black cloaks grabbed us and brought us to Destiny Islands. I remember them saying that you are a prince and that I'm a princess. But the one thing that bothers me the most is that I couldn't remember you from when I lived there." She looked up at Riku squeezing his hand sobbing. "Why couldn't I remember you?"

Riku stood up and pulled Kairi into his arms. He rubbed her back trying to calm her. "Kairi, I didn't even know I lived there to begin with but Ansem the Wise who reigned over Radiant Garden was here earlier and we talked about what sounds exactly like your dream. I finally found out what happened to my mother. She died after giving birth to me. When she found out she was pregnant with me, my father had passed on some of his magical energy to her which I then took from her. And I apparently did the same thing." He let go of her and raised her hand that was all bandaged up. "The only reason our hands are like this is because I had to cut them open to give you some of my energy so you could wake up. So whenever you feel weak this will need to be done." He placed her hand against his cheek. "I can't live without you Kai."

She could feel her lips searching for his and she pulled him closer to her wrapping her hands in Riku's silver hair. She couldn't help it. He was so damn delicious and her lips couldn't get enough of him. Then the nurse came back bringing her water. Their cheeks flushed as she entered the room. "Just let me know if you need anything else." The nurse smiled and left the room. Both of them giggled.

Riku gave her a quick kiss and got up to leave. "I'm going to go and get something to eat. I'll be back in a bit." Opening the door, he let out a sigh that he felt he was holding in for the longest time. He was pondering the same question that Kairi had asked him. "How are we going to tell Sora?" His hands went into his pockets as he walked to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

When she was alone, she laid back into her pillow looking up at the ceiling. "What are we going to do little one?" She laid both of her hands on her abdomen still looking at the ceiling. A smile came to her lips. "You are going to have the best father in the world. I don't remember my parents. But you are going to have me and your daddy to protect you and to love you to the end of time." Looking out the window seeing the stars she thought about what Riku had told her and what she had dreamt. "I'm a princess and he's a prince. Which means we will have a little prince or princess in about eight months. I can't wait. But I'm so tired of the morning sickness thing. It needs to go away." She chuckled.

Sora was on his way back to Kairi's room after he had something to eat. He bumped into Riku. "How's Kairi doing? Is she awake?" He said yawning.

"She's fine, just woke up about fifteen minutes ago. When did you get here?" Riku asked his friend.

"I had to wait in the waiting room because they were only allowing you to be with her. I stopped in while you were both sleeping. Then I went to get something to eat." A frown formed on his lips. "Nobody would tell me anything about what was going on."

Riku messed up Sora's hair. "Why don't you go and see her. I'm sure she would want to see you." He started to walk down to Kairi's room while Riku went to go and get something to eat.

While walking down the hall to Kairi's room he could only think about what could have happened to his friend. "Maybe she was dehydrated. Could she be sick? I don't know what else could have caused her to be sent to the hospital." When he got to her room he knocked on the door. "Can I come in Kairi?"

"Come on in Sora." He heard Kairi say on the other side of the door. He walked in seeing Kairi looking at the window. He sat down in the chair where Riku had been and noticed the blood on the sheets.

"Why is there blood on the sheets?" Kairi didn't look at him. Instead she looked down at her lap. "Kairi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it was an accident from earlier today while I was at school. Please don't worry about it." Kairi finally looked him in the eyes.

Sora looked back at her. "Are you sure? I saw Riku had his hand wrapped up also." A look of confusion came on Sora's face. "I worry about you Kairi."

"Riku got his hand cut up at the pier when he was helping me from almost falling off the edge. I'm fine Sora. Don't worry about me." Kairi smiled grabbing his hand. "Please don't worry about it." Kairi asked him. Sora looked at all of the monitors she was hooked up to. There was so many, he could only tell what one of them were. The heart rate monitor.

"Are you going to be going home tonight or are they keeping you over night?" He asked her. She nodded her head yes. "You scared me half to death when you didn't wake up. I came in earlier and you were both sleeping. I don't know what's going on at all. Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm just dehydrated that's all. I've been sick all day. So I've felt like crap all day." She was so exhausted from throwing up all day and last night and all she wanted to do was sleep. Her eyes drifted towards his. "Sora, you look tired. Why don't you go home and go to bed. I'm probably going to go to sleep here soon. I can barely keep my eyes open." Her eyes slowly closed and then she fell asleep.

"I guess you are right. I'm gonna go and be back first thing in the morning." He got up to leave and he grabbed the handle to leave. "I'll miss you Kairi. I wish I could make you happy like Riku has. But he got to you first." He left the room and went home to go to bed. It was getting close to midnight.

Riku was walking back to her room passing Sora. "You going home?"

"Yeah, going to go to bed. It's been a long day." Giving Riku a smile, he went home.

Riku turned around and looked at Sora. "There must be something wrong. He faked a smile." He stood there for a few minutes watching Sora walk down the hall and getting in the elevator. "I hope there is nothing wrong. I really hope so." He turned back around and walked back to Kairi's room. All he could think about was Kairi and their baby. He had the biggest smile as he walked into her room. "Are you still awake?" As he closed the door, he saw her sleeping with a smile on her face which made him smile even more. Sitting back in the chair, grabbing her hand and laid his head on the bed next to their hands and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She could feel herself in that white room once again. "Why am I here again?" She looked down towards her feet noticing that she had on a pair of black heels, a long black strapless dress with a cut down her right leg that started at the top of her thigh. She brought her hands to the top of her head feeling something there. It was a tiara. Looking at it she remembered it from somewhere. She closed her eyes remembering her mother wearing it a few days before her parents were murdered. Tears slowly came to her eyes. "I wish that you were still here mom. You should still be here to see your grandchild." Suddenly there were arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help but turn around and saw Riku standing there. "Riku, I'm starting to remember things from when I was a child. The memories of my parents and of you. We had so much fun." She sobbed into his chest grabbing handfuls of his shirt in her hands. "I'm so glad you're here. I have no idea where I am."

Riku looked at her and ran his hands down her back to try and calm her down. "Kairi, you need to calm down. Stress isn't good for either of you two right now." He could remember her saying something about a white room earlier. This must have been it. He placed his hands under her chin and pulled her face up so he could look at her. "Everything is going to be ok. I'm here. You have nothing to be scared of." He kissed her on her forehead and let go of her and noticed what was on the floor. "Is this yours Kai?" He picked up the tiara and looked at it closely. "I can remember you wearing one when we were little. That one was beautiful but this one doesn't compare to your beauty." Riku said as he placed it back on her head making sure it wasn't going to fall. He pulled her back towards him and kissed her.

She wrapped her hands in his hair pulling him even closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi noticed that same pedestal from before. She pushed herself away from him and looked at the glowing orb that was on the pedestal. It was glowing that same bright light. "It's that same orb from before. I wonder what it has to show me this time." She grabbed Riku's hand and walked toward the pedestal stopping right in front of it. She felt her hand raise up towards it but hesitated when her hand was just inches away from it.

"Let's do it together." He said reassuringly. They both placed their hands on it and visions once again came back to them.

It was from when Mickey, Donald and Goofy dragged her off to take her back to Destiny Islands. She could see Riku's tears on his face as he ran off to help Sora fight Xemnas.

Riku stood in front of Sora as he kicked Xemnas into the wall again. "Are you ok Sora?" Riku asked not taking his eyes off of Xemnas.

"Of course I'm fine. What about Kairi, is she ok?" Sora felt like he was about to collapse. He placed his hands on his knees breathing heavily. "What's going on with Kairi? How did she know you were here?"

Riku held his Keyblade and turned it into a sword. "Kairi is fine. I think that can wait Sora. I want to finish him off here and now." His hand still had Kairi's blood on it. He grabbed the sword with his hand and sliced his hand open mixing his blood with hers making the sword glow with a soft white light. Blood was dripping from his hand onto the ground. Xemnas started to stand up almost as if a kick to the stomach was nothing. "Why can't you stay down and just die already!" He ran towards them and got right in front of Riku. "What makes you think that you could defeat me?" Riku looked at him. He was so angry you could practically see steam coming out of his ears. "You hurt Kairi. You hurt Sora. You hurt Zexion. You've hurt me. You have hurt everyone that has been close to me. And I am fucking tired of it." He swung his sword at him. Xemnas moved just as Riku swung his sword leaving his coat cut. He felt like running at him at full speed killing him right then but he wanted his death to be slow and as painful as it could be.

"Riku, come after me if you dare. I wish I would have killed that girl when I had the chance." That had sent Riku into a rage which made him lunge at him throwing punches at his face. Every one of them missed. Xemnas just laughed at him. "You can't even hit me. You are and always will be weak. Why don't you give up and join the organization. We could use your dark powers."

This time Sora came and defended Riku from Xemnas' attack. He swung his sword of light at Riku which Sora blocked. Thankfully Sora swung his Keyblade at him causing him to jump backwards. Both Riku and Sora casted a Firaga spell in his direction. It burned part of the cloak he was wearing slowing him down a little bit but not by much. After their magic attack Riku used one of his Dark Firaga spells covering him completely in dark fire. "Xemnas you shouldn't underestimate us. I would never give into my darkness. Never again." He summoned his Keyblade, duel wielding with his Keyblade and his sword. "You are going down here and now. I'm tired of you and your organization and you killed my friend Zexion. And you must pay."

Sora watched Riku in amazement at his friend. 'How did you get so strong?' He decided to be his support if need be. Riku needs to settle his revenge on Xemnas. Sure he wanted to defeat him but Riku looked like he could go on a rampage and not be able to control himself. Riku won't give into the darkness. He has his friends back and we are not leaving him alone again.

Xemnas teleported them into a completely white room and started to teleport around the room. "He's behind you Riku!" He turned around just as Xemnas was about to swing his sword in Riku's direction. Instead Riku got stabbed in his right shoulder. He grabbed the blade slowly pulling it out and kicking Xemnas away in the other direction. It had sent him down to his knees. Sora came to his rescue grabbing Riku and dragging him a few feet from where they were before. "Are you ok?" He asked quickly.

"I'm fine. Just focus on yourself." Riku got back to his feet slowly, using Sora to help him back up. "Would you be able to distract him for about a minute or two? I want to finish him off in one blow."

Sora ran towards Xemnas and their Keyblade and sword clashed many times. Every time Xemnas made a run towards Riku he stopped him.

Just when Sora thought he could block his next attack instead he got stabbed in the shoulder and was trapped against the wall. Xemnas grabbed ahold of Sora's throat and pulled his sword out and stabbed him about five more times. Blood was flowing from the corners of his lips.

Then out of nowhere a small bright light appeared in front of Sora forcing Xemnas away from him engulfing him in that same light. "I'm using my energy to protect you and to heal some of your wounds."

"Kairi, is that you?" He whispered. Xemnas had kept the sword in his body after he stabbed him the sixth time.

"I can only help you a little bit." The light slowly started to disappear. And Xemnas' sword disappeared causing Sora to fall to the ground smearing his blood on the wall behind him. Riku screamed in horror as he watched Sora fall to the ground. He could barely stand as he watched but a shot of adrenaline moved him to his feet and he ran toward Xemnas. He tried to teleport away from Riku.

But Riku was faster. He stabbed him in his right shoulder with his sword forcing him to fall to the ground. His Keyblade went into his left shoulder. "I'm not letting you get away with what you have done!" His eyes turned red with anger. He raised his hand and dark purple flames started to form in the palm of his hand. A huge smile started to form on Riku's face. He forced his hand on Xemnas' heart. Xemnas started to scream in pain which made Riku's smile grow even wider. "And you thought I couldn't hit you! You were sadly mistaken."

Sora watched his friend kill Xemnas as he disappeared into nothing. Riku's sword and Keyblade hit the ground. He stood up with his legs and his hands shaking. Sora tried to stand but as soon as he got up he was stumbling on his feet. He turned around and saw Sora barely standing. He ran over to him and caught him just as he was about to hit the ground.

Then all of a sudden the bright white light was dimming and turned to black. And the floor gave way underneath them and they started to fall like shooting stars back to their island. Riku lost his grip on Sora and didn't see where he fell on their island. "Sora!" He screamed. It was dark when they finally got back to their island.

Riku and Kairi slowly lifted their hands from the orb. He stepped back a bit from Kairi. She looked back at him surprised. "Is that what happened after I was taken back to the islands?" Kairi had some tears coming down her face. He turned away from her gaze. "Riku, could you please answer me." Kairi asked once more.

Riku kept turning away from her. "Kairi, I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want you to see what I did." He let his head hang down as he stopped walking away from her. "Dammit, I couldn't keep my powers under control. But he had hurt everyone that I love and I didn't want him to be able to do it anymore." His hands turned into fists from anger. Kairi slowly walked behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her face into his back. Riku tried to get away from her but her grip got tighter and tighter. "Kairi, please let me go."

"No, I'm not letting you go. You did what you had to do. I don't like how you did it but I don't blame you. I would have done the same thing if I was you." He stopped trying to get away from her again and slowly turned around and wrapped his hands around her tightly.

Riku placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look at her. He had tears going down his face. She felt his hand go behind her head to hold it up and kissed her lightly on her lips.

Kairi let go of his waist and pulled him closer to her. "I love you Riku. I'm happy when I'm with you. We both are." A smile came to her lips.

Then suddenly she felt herself waking up. "Riku I can feel myself waking up. I'll see you in a bit." She gave him one more kiss and disappeared leaving Riku alone. He stood there all by himself for a few minutes. He traced his lips from when Kairi kissed him. A blush came to his face feeling like that was the first time they had kissed. But he knew it wasn't, he loved her soft lips against his. He relaxed and slowly disappeared from that white room waking up in the hospital room. Kairi was squeezing his hand. "I was wondering when you would wake up." She said with a smile. Riku lifted his head and saw Sora had come back. It was light outside. Her eyes drifted to his. There was a look on his face that worried her.

"I'm sorry you guys for everything." He tried to get up and leave but once again her grip on his hand tightened. "Kairi, please let me go. I need some time to myself. I feel horrible about what I did to him but I couldn't stand what he did…"

"You did what you had to do. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Kairi pleaded with him. Sora looked at them both not knowing what they were talking about. Seeing Kairi plead with Riku, he got up and blocked Riku from leaving while she was still holding on to his hand.

"Is she talking about when you killed Xemnas? If she is then you don't have anything to be ashamed of. Like she said, you did what you had to do." Riku stopped and he looked at his friend. He couldn't say anything to him. He wasn't mad or angry at them. He felt weak for giving into the darkness while killing Xemnas. Plus he didn't want Kairi to see that vision at all. He didn't want her to see what he had done to Sora.

Instead of leaving he walked over to the window looking at the ocean. "I just wish that I could have controlled myself. But after seeing what he did to you and Kairi, I completely lost it. I hate seeing my friends get hurt because of me."

Sora looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Riku, just calm down. We are both here and alive because of you."

Riku stared at him. "You're right about that. But I could have stopped what happened to Kairi." He looked down toward his feet and curled his fingers into a fist. "Kairi should have never gotten hurt."

She looked at Riku almost as if she was going to cry. Grabbing handfuls of the blanket that was on the hospital bed, she watched her two friends. "Why do you keep blaming yourself? I don't want to hear you blame yourself anymore because it has never been your fault. I chose to protect you that night and Sora kept Xemnas busy while you took care of me. So it has never been your fault." She screamed at him. "I don't want to hear it anymore." Tears staining her face once more. The heart rate monitor beeped even faster as her breathing got faster.

Sora looked at Kairi and was still worried about what was wrong with her to make her be in a hospital. The thought of there being something wrong made him sick. He had even turned himself into a Heartless to give her heart back to her. Walking to the door, he gave them a quick glance and was leaving to go home to get some sleep. "I'm going home, Riku is here to keep an eye on you. Bye." He opened the door and left, giving them a wave.

It took Riku a few minutes to look back up after Sora left. "I really wish that you didn't have to see that. You shouldn't have had to see what I did to him. My dark powers took over me and murdered him." He repeated to her once more. He pulled the chair back closer to her bed and placed his head on it looking down once more. Kairi ran her hand through his hair. "I feel so helpless sometimes. But knowing that you are here gives me strength more than you could imagine." Finally looking up at her he had a frown on his face. "I love you two so much that I would give up my life to protect you two. Knowing you are happy makes me happy and when I can see your energy glowing bright makes me even happier." He placed his and on her abdomen once more and a smile finally came back to his face.

A nurse walked into the room seeing Kairi awake. "We were wondering when you were going to wake up. Do you have any nausea at all?"

"A little bit. But not horrible." Kairi said.

"Since it's not that bad we won't give you any medicine for it but if it does get worse let me know. It's too early to have an ultrasound done but I do want to keep you for the rest of the night and you can go home tomorrow afternoon as long as you two are doing ok."

The nurse looked at her then at Riku. "Congratulations." She said as she walked out of the room. Riku smiled.

Turning his gaze back to Kairi, he placed his lips on her hand. "Riku, are you ok?" Her eyes didn't move from where she was staring at him.

"I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind. But I'm thinking about the little one and I'm so happy." He looked up and closed his eyes. A yawn escaped his lips. "I think I'm going to go to sleep." He laid his head on the side of the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Kairi ran her fingers threw his hair, she rested her head against the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now. I love you little one. Things will work themselves out. I'm both scared and happy. But we'll take each step one after another." Her eyes closed and sleep took over her body.

She woke up a few hours later startled by her dream. It was from when they were little. "Riku, where are you?" Looking around the great hall she couldn't see her friend. She checked behind all of the curtains and still couldn't find him. "Riku, where are you?" She yelled again. As soon as she let go of one of the curtains towards the end of the hall, she saw him running from the last curtains on the left side of the hall.

"Try and catch me Kairi." He turned around yelling at Kairi. She got even closer to him. Running around the garden, Kairi jumped on him falling to the ground laughing. "I guess you caught me." They laughed even harder.

She stood up and brushed off her dress and straightened her tiara and helped Riku to his feet. "Do you want to play again?" Riku nodded. "Then you will have to catch me." Kairi ran off towards the hallway that let outside the castle grounds. Kairi was running so fast that she tripped over her feet as she was looking back to see how far ahead she was and hit the ground. That was when four people wearing black cloaks walked up to her and grabbed her.

"Kairi!" Riku ran towards them wanting to get Kairi back but he knew he was too little to handle them himself and instead got snatched up as well. He kicked and screamed the best he could but their grip on him got even tighter. "Leave Kairi alone!" Tears were running down his face yelling at the people that were kidnapping them. "What have we done? We're just kids…"

That was when he saw Kairi get hit over the head seeing her slump over not being able to fight against them. Shortly after the same thing happened to him and then everything went dark.

Kairi opened her eyes feeling tears running down her cheeks. "I want to know why I don't remember that." It was from before both of them came to the island. She wanted to know why she wasn't able to remember everything from when she was at Radiant Garden. Tears slowly stopped as she started to calm down from having that dream. "Why were we kidnapped? It's not fair to not be able to remember things. It sucks majorly.

It was still dark outside. "I should go back to sleep." She wiped the tears from her face closing her eyes trying to go back to sleep. Trying to go back to sleep was hard after having that dream. It bothered her about why she couldn't remember things. 'Just go back to sleep and I can worry about it tomorrow.' She thought to herself. A small smile came to her lips. Going back to sleep was easier after she was calmed down.

It was finally morning and Riku woke up hearing one of the nurses in the room. "Did you sleep ok? It must have been hard sleeping in that chair." She giggled a bit.

"It defiantly wasn't comfortable." He said as he rubbed his eyes and running his hand threw his hair. "Is she doing ok?"

"She's doing a lot better than when you two got here last night. We'll give it a few more hours so she can get more rest then she'll be discharged and go home." The nurse said happily giving Riku a smile. She was writing things down on her clipboard. "She's defiantly tired. I came in and checked her every few hours and she was sound asleep. Kairi might be extra tired for the next few months, but it's different for every mom-to-be."

"Thank you." Riku looked at the nurse leaving his eyes from Kairi's. The nurse finished what she was writing then walked towards the door leaving the room. "What am I going to do with you? You have scared me to many times already. I don't want both of you to get hurt."

It had to have been at least three hours that she was asleep after the nurse left. She just couldn't get in a good sleep at all since she woke up in the hospital.

All he did was hold her hand and waited for her to wake up. He could see her eyes moving while she was sleeping. "You are so beautiful, even when you are sleeping." He started to caress her hand with his thumb.

Suddenly she squeezed his hand starting to wake up from her deep sleep. "I had a dream that we were taken by some people in black cloaks. But why don't I remember that?" She looked down almost in tears.

Riku lifted her head and stared into her eyes. "You are not alone on that one. I don't remember that either or a lot of my childhood before we came to Destiny Islands. But we were together and that's all that matters. I'm glad that we got back together. I don't know how I would go on in my life without you." Kairi pulled him toward herself by grabbing on to the back of his head not wanting him to get away from her. He was shocked for a moment but he unclenched his shoulders and gave into her touch. The taste of her lips was intoxicating. They didn't even want to stop for fear that they didn't even need to breath. He couldn't get enough of her, he started to lightly bite her bottom lip. His hands started to caress her chest as their kiss deepened.

That was when Sora walked in and they had to let go of each other. They were both gasping for air. Sora looked at them both and was just about to leave when Kairi motioned for him to come and sit by her. "Come and sit by me." Her cheeks were red. He knew what had been going on with Riku and Kairi. He loved Kairi but she didn't choose him, her heart was with Riku. It was going to be hard to get over that but it hurt to see them together. He fought to bring her back and this is how she repaid him. Anger welled up inside his body and he hated that feeling. He hated anger but he couldn't get over them two being together.

"Ok, how are you doing?" He sort of choked on those words. He seriously hated that those two were together.

"I'm a lot better. Is there something wrong Sora?" She asked her friend. Shaking his head no like there was nothing wrong. "Are you sure?" Again he shook his head but it was yes this time. She looked at him not sure if his actions were correct but she decided not to touch what he could be thinking at this time. The feelings that he had for her she knew about but she hoped that he would accept that she was with Riku and that she only had feelings for him not Sora. "Alright then, I'll be able to go home soon since I'm doing better. My bed is a lot more comfortable than this hospital bed." She laughed. She sat there exhausted from probably not getting a good night's sleep. Longing to get out of this hospital and able to do things that she couldn't do at this moment. "I can't wait to be able to get out of this hospital. The beeping is about to drive me crazy."

After looking down, she returned her gaze towards Sora. She could sense that there was something wrong. It bothered her thinking that her friend hated her because of her relationship with Riku. But was trying to not let it bother her. She kept looking at him trying to figure it out but didn't want it to be true, but she knew deep down that it was. Trying to put those thoughts out of her head, she asked him again. "Are you sure that nothing is wrong Sora?"

He looked at her again. He knew that she knew something was wrong. "There's nothing wrong Kairi. I promise." Keeping his eyes on her he shook his head no for a second time. "When do you think you get to go home?" Sora asked smiling a big smile back at her.

"I'm hoping soon. I'm getting tired of being in this bed and not being getting to move around. I'll ask the next time a nurse comes in." Her legs were starting to cramp up from laying there all night long. Didn't help that the bed wasn't comfortable at all.

It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes later that the nurse came in. 'Finally, I get to go home.' Kairi thought to herself. The nurse came over and checked all her vitals and said that everything was good. "So, do I get to go home soon?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, you do. Just waiting on the doctor to get your discharge papers ready. I'm sure you're ready to go, these beds aren't the most comfortable to be in for a long period of time." She said with a smile. Riku had asked the nursing staff not to mention that Kairi was pregnant anytime that Sora was in the room. They wanted to tell him themselves when they knew everything was good with the baby and with Kairi also. Mainly wanting to avoid an argument because they knew how Sora felt about her.

"Thank you so much." Kairi's smile got even wider when the nurse told her she was getting to go home. 'Just have to wait on the discharge papers then I get to get out of this hospital and sleep in my own bed. Thank god.' She thought to herself again. Looking at the two boys in the room, she gave them both a smile.

"Give the doctor about ten minutes and they will be ready for you to sign. You can go ahead and get dressed. Just let me take out this IV and you'll be good to go from there." She grabbed some bandages from the nearby drawer and got it all taken of and left the room so she could have some privacy.

Kairi looked at Sora trying to get his attention. "Hey Sora." He turned around and looked at her. "I need to get dressed." Nodding his head and walked out of the room so she could get dressed. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she slowly stood up. "Do you mind helping me get dressed?" A blush formed on her cheeks.

"No, I don't mind one bit." He walked to the other side of the bed to help her. Riku grabbed her clothes and put them on the bed. He watched her trying to get the ties on the back of the gown that she had on that she was struggling with to get untied. "Do you need help with those?"

She was definitely having trouble with them so she stopped trying. "I think I might need some help. Those stupid short ties on this stupid crappy gown. I wish they would come up with something better than these gowns." Riku pulled on the ties and the gown fell to the floor. He had to try his hardest to not take her right then and there. All she had on was her underwear and she looked as if she was glowing. But not literally glowing. "Kairi, have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She turned around as she was putting on her bra. "I just love hearing you say that." Giving him a soft kiss on the lips she put on the rest of her clothes.

What his father had told him earlier slowly crept back into his thoughts. "Kairi…"

"Yes?" She looked in his direction. "Did you say something?"

This time, he looked down at the floor and told her. "When we get back to your place we need to talk. It's nothing bad I promise. I just really need to talk to you about something that I was told yesterday while you were sleeping." He looked back at his bandaged hand and clenched it into a fist.

She finished putting her shoes back on and sat back down on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to talk now? We have a little bit of time yet before we get to leave."

Still looking down towards the floor he shook his head no. "I would rather tell you later where it's just us two and where nobody can hear." Slowly looking back up he had a tear rolling down his cheek. "Dammit I was trying not to cry."

"Riku, you can tell me if there is something wrong. Me and the baby are doing just fine now. There is nothing to be worried about." Grabbing his hand, she noticed that his hand was all bandaged up which made her wonder what was going on with him. She didn't remember him being hurt yesterday.

He winced in pain when she grabbed his hand. "Trust me Kairi, there is nothing wrong. I just have something important to tell you that's all. Don't worry about me." He noticed she was looking at his hand. "I cut my hand last night. I'll tell you why later."

Just then the nurse walked in. "All right, I just need a few signatures on these papers then you get to leave." She pointed to the spots that she needed to sign. "Now these are your copies of all tests that we did. You just need to make an appointment your OB-GYN since you are pregnant. Just make sure to stay hydrated and eat well so you don't pass out again. But if you do feel nauseous or light headed just take it easy and don't stress yourself out." The nurse handed her her papers and walked toward the door to leave. "Take it easy for the rest of the day ok. Have a good day, bye." She walked out of the room told Sora that she was ready to go home.

They grabbed their stuff from the room and walked out and meet Sora and the thought came to head of how they were going to get home. "Hey guys, how are we going to get home?" Kairi asked them.

"Don't worry, my dad's here so he can take us." Sora said. "He's in the waiting room. He's been worried about you to." Sora said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sora. Let's get going and get out of here." They walked down the hall to the elevator and went to the waiting area where his dad was waiting for them.

Getting up from his seat, he walked over them and started to look at Kairi wondering what happened. "Are you feeling better Kairi?" He asked.

"I'm doing a lot better. Just got dehydrated that's all." Kairi said with a smile. "They told me I need to make an appointment with my doctor for in the next couple of days. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well that's good. Just as long as you are feeling better that's all that matters." He said. They all walked outside and got into Sora's dads car to go home for the rest of the day.

Thankfully Kairi was doing better and there was nothing to worry about.


End file.
